Wedding Gown
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Shinkenger: Mako/Ryunosuke-Mako opens up to Ryunosuke about her dream of getting married.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Just borrowing the characters for this story.

A/N: I published this on Livejournal two years ago, but I decided to delete my LJ account for personal reasons. So I'll re-publish this here on FF.

(My first fanfic on Shinkenger, so please RR!)

Pairing: Mako/Ryunosuke

Wedding Gown

Mako Shiraishi was by her lonesome in the garden. The rest had gone to sleep. It had been a long day rescuing those kidnapped brides from the hands of the Gedoushu. Once again, the mission of the vassals succeeded. Mako smiled at the thought of it, but right now, she didn't want to think a lot about anything. She just wanted to space out and look up at the night sky.

"You haven't slept yet?"

Mako snapped out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Ryunosuke standing behind her.

"What a surprise..." she remarked. "You're still awake?"

He smiled as he approached her. Ryunosuke sat beside her at the steps of the back door. "I don't feel like sleeping yet," he replied.

"Me neither," she trailed off.

"Looks like you don't want to be disturbed," Ryunosuke commented. "Maybe I should go somewhere else."

"Oh no, it's fine with me," Mako reassured him. "You can talk to me if you want," she added, smiling. Her initial feelings of annoyance at having someone with her was replaced with a feeling of serene calmness. Ryunosuke wasn't the talkative type of person, and for a change, she decided to entertain him, hoping to see another side of him.

"What were you thinking, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you're scared of not being able to marry in the future," he told her. "Because you wore a wedding gown two times." She had to pretend to be a bride in order to entrap the bride-snatchers.

Mako was floored with his words. How did he knew? Though she didn't mention it to him, that thought had been playing around in her mind since this afternoon. "About that, well, it's just a silly superstition," she said wryly. "It's only two fake weddings I've been to." She forced a smile at him, trying to appear unaffected.

"But to me, you still look worried about it," Ryunosuke pointed out.

Mako was stunned. She couldn't look at him directly in the eye, and realized he was right. A silent moment passed by before she finally found the courage to speak. "I'm such a silly girl to believe in those things," she jestfully told him, smiling sheepishly. "You see, it's been a longtime dream of mine to get married and be a wife and mother. I always wanted to cook for the kids and my future husband."

"Don't get married yet," he warned.

"Why?" She looked at him, frowning.

"You don't know how to cook. Right now, I'm feeling sorry for your future husband," he kidded her.

"You still remember that?" Mako shoved his head playfully, which made Ryunosuke laugh. She referred to the time she attempted to cook for him.

"Hey, that hurts!" he complained jokingly. Mako grinned at Ryunosuke and said, "Don't worry, I'll learn how to cook soon!" she exclaimed.

"You should hurry up with that," he told her smilingly.

"I will."

Mako and Ryunosuke both looked at the stars above. Right now, there was so much responsibility placed over their shoulders. Their dreams in life remained important to them, but they know that time will come that it will be fulfilled. Both had wholeheartedly accepted the role of becoming a vassal, and for now, they would have to focus on that.

"Mako, I'd like to ask you again," Ryunosuke spoke, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Found someone you like?"

Why is he asking me that? "If I did, that doesn't mean I plan to marry him!" she answered defensively.

"Hey, I was just asking you! No offense!" he exclaimed.

Mako turned her head sidewards, laughing. "Do you want to apply as my husband, Ryunosuke?"

"I didn't said anything like that!" He blushed at the thought of it.

I never expected Ryunosuke is actually likeable, Mako thought, still laughing. She had to admit, she really enjoyed his company. She sensed that he could be a good friend, and she welcomed the thought of developing a deeper friendship with him.

But for the friendship to go beyond that? She can't imagine it, knowing it could be a possibility.

But what if?

Right now, it's only a maybe.

Maybe, just maybe.

-FIN-


End file.
